(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat panel display module, and more specifically to a flat panel display module including a display panel and a frame that is capable of tightly clamping the display panel.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The LCD technology is widely used in display monitors, mobile phones, digital cameras, digital video cams, personal digital assistances (PDA), and many other electronic devices. Thus, for the display operation, a LCD panel plays an important role. A backlight unit is usually required to illuminate the LCD panel since the LCD panel is a non-self-luminous device. A conventional LCM (liquid crystal module) includes a front frame part, a plastic frame body and a rear frame part, which cooperatively confine the LCD panel and the backlight unit thereamong. Therefore, great care should be taken during designing the frame in order to provide the structure strength and convenience for assembly of the components.
During the assembly, the tightness or friction between the front frame part and the LCD panel, the backlight unit and the rear frame part, and the front and rear frame parts is taken into account so as to provide the most ideal structure. In order to provide the optimum tightness, the plastic frame body is disposed between the front and rear frame parts in order to clamp the LCD panel.
FIG. 1A is a traditional top view illustrating how a plastic frame body 20 clamps an LCD panel 10 therein. The plastic frame body 20 has a plurality of retention ribs 21 projecting from an inner surface of the plastic frame body 20 to clamp the LCD panel 10. The plastic frame body 20 further has an opening for permitting light beams emitted from a backlight unit (not shown) to pass through. FIG. 1B is a sectional view along the line A-A in FIG. 1A. As illustrated in FIG. 1B, the plastic frame body 20 has a sidewall 22 enclosing the peripheral portion of the LCD panel 10 and a flat-base portion 23 supporting the LCD panel 10. The retention ribs 21 project from the adjoining areas between the sidewall 22 and the flat-base portion 23 to abut tightly against the side of the LCD panel 10. The sidewall 22 has an outward protrusion 24 that abuts against the front frame part 30 once the front frame part 30 is sleeved on the plastic frame body 20 such that a portion of the front frame part 30 opposite to the flat-base portion 23 confine the LCD panel 10 therebetween.
In the prior art, securing of the LCD panel 10 between the front frame part 30 and the plastic frame body 20 depends solely on the retention ribs 21. Therefore, it requires high precision technology to form the retention ribs 21 that are spaced from one another at the ideal distance to clamp the LCD panel 10 thereamong. However, it is relatively difficult to provide high precision distance between the adjacent two retention ribs 21. Moreover, some tiny particles may be produced when mounting the LCD panel 10 into the plastic frame body 20 because the retention ribs 21 scrape and collide against the side of the LCD panel 10. The tiny particles may fall into and cover the backlight unit. In addition, the retention ribs 21 are susceptible to break and eventually lead to clearance between the LCD panel 10 and the plastic frame body 20. Under this condition, the LCD panel 10 may wobble within the plastic frame body 20.